


Aufstieg der Veränderung

by PryingSteelGears (Startlingthefools)



Category: Rammstein, System of a Down (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Concerts, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Festivals, Gay Sex, Headbanging, Hippies, Love, M/M, Metalheads - Freeform, Multi, Music, Oral, Romance, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, gay men, metal, moshing, okay definatly sex, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startlingthefools/pseuds/PryingSteelGears
Summary: A Relationship begins in a tiny guitar shop off of the coast of California. What Will Follow?





	1. Aufstieg der Veränderung

The long, frizzy curls fell over my shoulder, for the millionth time, blocking my hand from plucking the strings of my guitar. I let out a small frustrated noise of annoyance.  
“Johnny, do you have a hair tie? Or a head shaver?”   
He laughed and playfully punched me on the arm. Through my grumpiness, a small twitch of my lips alerted me of an incoming grin. I can never stay grumpy around my best friend, John.  
Once again, i flipped my hair over my shoulder and continued to play my hand-crafted instrument.  
My friend’s father owned the beautiful guitar shop that we sat in. The handmade instruments glisten from their stands and shelves. Amps litter the floor, along with a random drum kit here and there. Those he doesn’t make; they only live here for a bit of an extra profit.   
John and i have copped a spot in the middle of the floor on some random pillows for another beloved jam out session that i practically live for.  
I begin to tire of the slow melodies i produce and begin to play something, well, let’s just say that neighbors don’t approve. We flip the electricity on and deep, venomous sounds erupt from the amps.  
Though we both know little of german, we begin to sing Ich Tu Dir Weh by Rammstein very badly, pronouncing everything right but not knowing what we are saying. His deep baritone voice and my delicate one clash violently with the pulsing guitars in our hands.  
Just looking at the two of us can throw people for a loop. I have delicate, feminine features. But that is lost when you take in my five year old crust pants and baggy System of a Down shirt. You can hardly see my face (or shoulders) with my wildly curly, red hair dominating from my chest and above.   
Johnny, on the other hand, is as hippy as you can get. His straight blonde-brown hair cascades down to his pecks from under a trippy as fuck bandana. Five o'clock shadow covers his defined cheekbones and jawline. He is rarely seen without his round, as i call them Ozzy glasses, sunglasses. But my god, he has the most captivating green eyes.  
Usually, he sits around reading or fiddling with a guitar. Johnny immerses himself in stories of adventures and romance. He fills his mind with survival manuals and gardening books. I am worried that he is so busy reading about others and preparing himself for his own life, that he will waste it all away before he can actually live it. So, i’ve made it a mission to get him out there as much as i can. He seems to enjoy it well enough. He just needs that little push.  
We finish the song, laughing happily and toss the guitars on a pillow next to us.  
“Maverick?” he asks.  
“Hmm?”   
“How do you think that books make that yummy smell?”  
That’s basically how all of our conversations usually go. Starting with something mindless and random, then spewing into other mindless and random things. But i can’t deny that i don’t enjoy it. When the topic does get serious, it is always interesting. Almost a debate, but still friendly; simply exchanging ideas and going over them until we form opinions. That is something that pulled this friendship together. The making of our beliefs in such a simple way that sets us apart from others around us, yet binding us closer together in more of an impenetrable friendship.  
Against everything, it is a purely platonic relationship. We have never tried to breach that barrier, and i am quite happy with that.  
A small ding chimed, and a customer made it’s way into the shop. John huffed( he didn’t like people that much) and retreated into the back, leaving me to assist the person.  
The bead curtain he had just passed through was still clacking when my jaw dropped in surprise.  
Daron Malakian stood examining an electric guitar that is covered in scratches and dents; used. He holds himself high, shoulders back, neck straight. He looked a foot taller than he must actually be. He stood out of the way of others, tucking himself behind the instruments he handled, though he must not know it consciously. Though Daron grinned at everyone that passed him, his huge, mischievous eyes flicked to the floor, as if any glance into them would reveal the strategically planned prank he hid from the world. It worked too, that innocent, pure smile tricked those around him, i could tell.   
I stand lifelessly for a few moments before closing my mouth and approaching.  
“H-hello.”  
He turns to look at me and smiles genuinely, like he is close to me and we haven’t seen each other in years, his tree bark colored orbs looking at my face, but not my eyes.  
Wow.  
“Hi. i love your shop. I couldn’t resist coming in; it looks awesome.” He says, grinning from ear to ear. Daron shifted back and forth, hands fiddling.  
Although i don’t officially work for the store, i take the compliment, for it is as much mine as it is to John.   
“T-thanks. I l-love your music, s-sir.” i stutter, completely flustered by this moment.  
He then takes notice to my shirt and blinks in surprise. “Thank you! The guys will be excited that such a little cutie appreciates after all of this time!”  
For the first time in years, i blush, but i manage to keep a hard face. Maybe that will cancel it out.  
Daron is clothed in a pink shirt that says “my name’s Steve” in purple sparkly lettering. Baggy jeans coated his legs. A night sky colored, torn baseball cap rests on his shoulder length wavy hair.  
I try to hold in my laughter but fail.   
He looks on me with confusion and when i point to his weird shirt he throws his head back and joins me in a fit of laughter.  
“What the fuck is that shirt?!” i exclaim, practically falling over in a hacking cough.  
“It’s a long story.” he looks at me in question so i give him a brief nod.  
His story is strange, but amusing. He tells me of a drunken bet that said whoever designed the best shirt got to make a hideous one for the loser. It resulted in he and the band’s drummer, John, along with the singer, Serj walking around in shirts with “my name’s Steve” on them.  
“How long must you wear that fucking thing?”  
“For a week straight.” he says with mock sadness, shaking his head.  
“Damn!” and we break out into more laughter.  
When we calm, i gesture to the guitar he was looking at earlier. He tells me something rather cute.  
Daron apparently only uses expensive guitars on stage. He collects used guitars that look the most damaged because, to him, they show how much the previous owner loved and used them.  
A smile rather lovingly before catching myself and looking away.   
I show him all of our used guitars, now knowing that they’re his preference. Every once in awhile he will just take in every detail of the instrument, as if searching for something in particular.  
It is strange how nice he is being to me. I had always thought that he was a little crazy from his interviews and fiery stage performances. Daron once sat with a smug smile. When the person asking them things questioned what he used to be before the band, he replied; “i was a prostitute.” then, throughout the rest of the video, he randomly said “fallatio.” that and he is probably high 50% of his live performances. At least he acts like it.  
I barely managed to hold in my giggles at this thought.  
Sometimes, he gently touches my shoulder to ask me about some instrument, but i act like it doesn’t bother me.  
Yeah. i totally don't notice how your beautiful self is casually touching me. I most definitely are not checking you out every five seconds. And it is not making me crazy in the least.  
After browsing, he pickted out three relatively cheap, used guitars. One of which used to be mine. I didn’t say anything.  
I had hand painted a rib cage onto the black electric and stuck some band stickers all over it. I painted the small pickguard glow in the dark neon green, along with the edge.   
I was surprised when Johnny’s dad had even let me put it up for sell. I didn’t even ask for compensation, so i’m sure that helped make his decision.  
“What’s your name, Cutie?” Daron asked adorably, slightly blushing.  
I took a second to catch my rapidly increasing breath. “Maverick Elizabeth.” i relied nervously.  
He was taken aback. “Damn. and you thought my shirt was weird.” He looks me in the eyes for the first time, and it very nearly knocks me to my knees. They hold a certain worn look, under that, the childish curiosity and nervousness. Though, they also conveyed a look of experiance. Daron has seen some things, but i can see that he still holds that young, teenage yearn for more, for fun and knowledge. Hope.  
“Listen, Maverick. I don’t really know anyone in this area, so i have these tickets that are just going to be wasted. It’s not a big deal or anything.” he added hastily before pulling three tickets out of his jeans pocket and sliding them over the counter towards me before looking away.  
I gasp hugely and look at him with bulging eyes.   
“Is this happening?” i ask barely above a whisper.  
“I assure you, dear lady, it is.” He jokes.  
I pick them up warily and examine them carefully. They are in fact, System of a Down tickets for next friday.   
Oh my fucking god.Oh my fucking god.Oh my fucking god.Oh my fucking god.Oh my fucking god.  
I realize i have been chanting that in my head for far too long and look back up at Daron in disbelief.   
He is grinning widely, but this one says that there will trouble.  
I find myself returning that smile and practically jumping up and down.  
Daron lets me freak for a minute before asking, “Do you have anyone to go with?”  
I turn my head around. “Johnny! Come the fuck here!”  
He runs into the room hurriedly trying to put on his glasses. He catches sight of the guest and drops them in surprise, frozen to the spot.   
Johnny smiles hugely and rushes forward to shake Daron’s hand, not able to speak. Finally, catching himself, he stops smiling and clears his throat before saying, “it is nice to meet you, sir.” in a manly voice that was much deeper than his normal voice. He fixed his features into a slab of stone. I can still see that he is very, very starstruck.  
They exchange a few sentences of small talk before Daron glances at his watch.  
“It was wonderful to meet you two. I must be off. Thanks for helping me pick out my instruments. I love the one with the bones especially.” With that, he grabs the spare ticket and he was gone.  
“Dude! He picked out your guitar Maverick! Does he know?!” Johnny exclaims to me. I slap my hand over his mouth and franticly whisper-yell that, no, he doesn’t and he can shut the fuck up because he doesn’t need to.   
Little did i know that Daron had heard the exchange and was chuckling as he walked away.


	2. Kommen von Schönheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick and Johnny go to the concert, but it wasn't what they expected.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i made a lot of changes to the first chapter, so be sure to re-read that! enjoy! In this chapter(and in most) there will be sexual references and language.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” i mimic. Johnny punches me in the arm and i return it gladly.  
He tackles me to the floor and digs his fist into my hair rapidly, creating even more of a frizzy mess than before. I shriek and discreetly tie his hair into a few small knots before he realizes. Johnny snarls and lifts me up over his shoulder and spins as fast as he can.  
“Johnny! Put me down!” i yell, getting nauseous as i laugh uncontrollably.  
He slowed down and i take the opportunity to throw him off balance. He tumbles backwards and hits the ground with a low thud.  
I land on top of him and laugh evilly as i trap him in a headlock. He flings his hand back and it collides with my chin gently.  
“Stop showing off, Maverick.” he said, rather deeply.  
I release him, and in an instant, he is tackling me to the floor in a giggle of delight. My hands smack against his muscled chest futily. He smirks mischievously and releases me, helping me to my feet.  
I busy myself with wiping non-existent dirt from my patched and ripped pants out of habit. The shirt i am wearing has a tiny hole in the sleeve, so i go into the backroom to mend it with a small black and white Rammstein patch.  
I can’t get enough of my patches. There are few shirts without a patch covering a hole in my closet. I am obsessed with them, especially band and political ones.  
When i return to the mainroom, or the Floor as i call it, Johnny is staring at his ticket with wide eyes and mouth slightly gaping.  
He sees me. In an instant, his dazed look is replaced with one of boredom. But his glasses are still off and i can see in his eyes that he is just as stoked, if not more, as me. His large, worn hands are winding and twisting nervously and he digs his boots into the floor.  
John has the best shoes ever. The lace up to his mid-calf. Useless buckles and zippers adore the sides. Those boots are the only thing that is metal-ish on him, and i love them. I made him promise that if he dies i get the boots, and he gets my battle jacket.  
Also, i have to play the Funeral March on electric guitar at his funeral.  
Ah, the things we do for i best friends.  
“Johnny, you have to let me straighten your hair.” i said with an evil grin.  
“Maverick, doing that would be like me doing your makeup.” he said, slightly fearful.  
“I don’t wear makeup.” i reply.  
“Exactly.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hold still!”  
“NO!”  
I shove the hot straightener at Johnny’s face. “If you don’t hold still, i will BURN YOU!”  
He stood still for a moment, then he smirked. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
“AAAAHHHHHHHH”  
I had barely tapped him with the burning iron, leaving a tiny red mark on his neck. I grinned evilly and continued to flatten his wavy locks. John glared at me for the entire forty-five minutes it took to fix his hair.  
Finally, i had a master piece. He looked like a true metalhead, wearing his Iron Maiden muscle tee and tight black pants that i had made for him. I had sewn three of his favorite band’s patches onto one knee and ripped the other one, sewing red and black flannel underneath the rips. His magnificent boots completed the look.  
His now-straight hair is parted down the middle. He spent the last week growing out his five o'clock shadow and it is now pretty dark. He even applied a bit of black eyeliner, to my delight.  
As for myself, i look okay. I’m wearing my only pair of leather crust pants. An old Rammstein shirt that i had cut into, basicly, shreds. I like it though. My trusty post-apocalyptic-thingy that i strap around my thigh carries my phone and some cash. I even did some cool face paint.  
Hey, it’s a music concert; let me be weird.  
Our drive to the venue is short and uneventful, but the arrival is chaotic. Even though Johnny and i arrive early, the place is already pretty busy.  
The four men bounce onto the stage in a fury of energy. Serj Tankian, the lead singer, has tribal like face paint decorating his skin and arms, his hair a wild thing that sticks every which way. Shavo has already lost his shirt and stands with his legs apart, bouncing up and down as his bass beats his stomach. John, the drummer, stands quietly, like usual, and takes his position by Serj’s side. Daron, he looks mad. He runs back and forth across the stage and screeches into his mic, often obscenities, still wearing The Steeve. The whole place is laughing at the guitarist’s usual antics.  
“HelLOO!” Daron yells.  
The crowd responses in the like.  
“We have a very special surprise for you. Serj, this place does look a little fancier than our usual gig?”  
“Aye.” he says, scrunching up one eye and glaring like a pirate.  
“Why might that be?” he asks, tapping his chin and pretending to think.  
“There be many moons of scallywags about. Arg!”  
“Okay, you can stop now. You sound like a drunk pirate mimicking an indian.” Daron says annoyed, but you can tell he thinks it’s funny.  
Serj grabs onto John and the link arms, John scowls but goes along with it.  
“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!” Serj sings. He shoves the mic at john for him to sing too.  
“Fuck you, Serj.”  
The singer frown and mutter into the microphone, hiding his lips with his hand. “He’s such a grouch.”  
“Okay, jesus christ! Can we tell em’ the surprise now?” Daron sighs, trying to hold in laughter. With a nod of approval, he begins. “Ya’ll like to drink?”  
The crowd roars wildly.  
“Ya’ll like dicks?”  
The venue practically vibrates.  
“What about sweaty German guys?” without waiting for a response, he screams; “Give it up for RAMMSTEIN!”  
All of the sudden, the lights dim down.  
In front of me, guards are showing people off of the platform in the middle of the crowd. I hadn’t taken any notice of it before, but now i realize that they must be performing right in the middle of us. Right in front of me.  
Oh my god! I can’t believe i’ll see my two favorite bands!  
A keyboard on an iron stand is placed in the middle. On the other side of the platform the crowd splits and one of the band members are being led through. I can’t really tell which. Then, Richard Kruspe, the lead guitarist is lifted up and walks over to stand in front of the keyboard.  
I gasp. They’re doing Buck Dich!  
Richard is clothed in black leather, guyliner, and random buckles and zippers. With his giant boots and spiked hair, the guy looks much more menacing in person.  
Some yellowish lights illuminate the tiny stage wear Richard begins the opening tune. With each noise of the keyboard, he points at us and we make the same notes. The whole time this is going on, a metal bridge is being lowered slowly to the tiny stage.  
Then, to my surprise, Schneider is leading SOAD across the bridge and the rammstein guys!  
They crawl on their knees across the metal bridge. Schneider, the drummer, is dressed as a woman and he carries a leather stick to smack the men. Rammstein takes most of the ‘abuse’, but here and there, Serj, Daron, John, or Shavo will get a good whack on the ass, causing him to jump up.  
Suddenly, Till, the lead singer, grabs Daron’s hips and yanks him to meet his front. He dry humps his ass with wide eyes and a smirk as the crowd laughs and cheers. He is wearing baggy cargo pants and black suspenders. Daron looks very surprised, but he takes it with a blush and a laugh.  
Schneider yanks Till’s leash and smacks him with the stick. Then, he pushes Daron forward with his boot.  
The look on Daron's face is absolutely priceless.  
Poor Flake, it seems as though that he has been replaced with Daron for the time being.  
Meanwhile, Richard is still playing the intro, trying not to laugh.  
When the strange brigade reach the stairs of the platform, Schneider Whacks them ruthlessly with the leather rod. Some crawl down the steps and begin to remove the harnesses, while others are kicked right down and land in a heap.  
Rammstein uncover their instruments and set up as quickly as possible. Shavo and Ollie, the two bassist, climb back onto the steps with their instruments. Richard and Paul scatter around the stage. Flake begins to play at the keyboard, but Till yanks his leash and pulls him to the front of the stage.  
The platform begins to lower and then i am practically face to face with the band.  
With the exception of Daron, everyone is occupied with a mic or an instrument. Till notices this. He yanks Daron to the front of the stage with Flake, who is decked out in full bondage gear, and grins wickedly.  
He holds up one finger and points at Flake, shaking his head. The crowd roars. Then, he holds up two and points to Flake and Daron. The crowd shrieks in approval. Poor Daron looks like a deer trapped in headlights right before *splat*!  
The song begins. I jump up and down to the beat of the music.  
For the chorus, Serj joins Till.  
“BUCK DICH!”  
“BUCK DICH!”  
Till shoves Daron and Flake forward with their asses in the air. He smacks them both a few times before unzipping his pants and pulling out his ‘Tilldo’, a fake dick. He unzips Flake’s butt flap thing. Then, he pulls down Daron’s pants to expose his ass. Poor Daron tries to pull up his pants but Till used to be an olympic swimmer, plus he has at least 100lbs on Daron, so his actions are futile.  
Till shakes the dildo a few times before shoving it against Flake, then Daron in turn. It spews out long ropes of vodka.  
The crowd roars and we open our mouths as Till sprays us all with ‘cum’.  
Serj has stopped singing entirely for he is laughing uncontrollably at Daron pulling up his pants. He is blushing wildly and trying to hide behind Flake.  
“BUCH DICH!”  
“BUCH DICH!”  
Even the shy drummer, John is laughing. Like, smiling. Wow.  
Till turns around and sprays Schneider, and he opens his mouth to drink up the alcohol. Then he returns to the crowd and sprays Johnny and i right in the face.  
We laugh and lick our lips. Come on, how often does one drink Till Lindemann’s cum?! Then, i swear, he look me right in the eye and winks.  
Oh my god.  
After the song ends, the bands walk/crawl back over the bridge singing Ich Tu Dir Weh. one of my favorite songs.  
Then, the band hits the main stage and starts singing Chop Suey!.  
I grab Johnny’s belt and drag him to the mosh pit, where i promptly shove into a huge biker-looking man with the coolest battle jacket i have ever seen. I launch off of him and onto Johnny. From there, i loose track. I am pushed, shoved, elbowed, and flown around the indoor mosh pit in a flurry of black. My red hair is a huge pop of color even in the dim lights, and i see a few people looking at me.  
Suddenly, my top is yanked down the front, exposing my bare breasts, and deliberately shoved onto the floor.  
Laughter rings in my ears. I stand up, adjust my shirt and fixate a look of pure, undeniable madness onto my face. After a few seconds of searching, i see the scrawny teenager giggling and pointing at me. The cocky grin drops the second he sees the rage in my eyes. I pull my fist back and launch it into his nose. A spine-tingling crack rings out as his nose breaks and he falls to the floor.  
He stands, his nose positioned at an odd angle, and gives me the weakest punch i have ever seen. I dodge it easily, but slip on some beer that hasn’t dried yet. My face smacks the floor and blood immediately flows from my bottom lip. The boy kicks me in the ribs, so i grab his foot and jerk it to the side, causing him to fall into the same puddle as i. Unlike him, i wait until he is up before i give him a good left hook on his eye.  
By then, the huge guy with the wicked battle jacket grabs him by the arm and tosses him out of the pit.  
Johnny reaches my side and dabs at my mouth worriedly, but i shrug him off and grin.  
“Did you see my first punch!?” i yell over the noise.  
“Yeah! He didn’t know what hit him!” with that, we rejoined the fray and moshed to the first wild verse of Chop Suey!  
“I don’t think you trust....in….my, self-richest suicide. I…cry...when angels deserve to DIE!” Daron, Serj, and Till sing. The song sounds so good with the third voice and all of the guitars.  
The pit stops for a moment to practice the act of hair swishing violently, as i call it before returning to the usual pogoing and moshing.  
When the chorus comes once again, the entire pit pauses and we just kind of hug anyone near us. I latch onto Johnny. Someone latches to him. Pretty soon, it was just a giant, swaying group hug. This is by far the best concert experience i have ever had.  
The closing song is a duet version of Lonely Day between Daron and Till. Poor Daron blushed the whole time.  
“And if you go, i wanna go with you.” Till sang, with an expression that seemed almost spiritual.  
“And if you die, i wanna die with you.” Daron said with an equal amount of emotion.  
“Take your hand and walk away.” Their two voices joined to make the already sad song purely sorrowful. It is beautiful.  
The whole building exploded in applause and cheers at the end of the song. I jumped up and down, whooping excitedly, tears of joy and sadness mixing as they ran down my face.  
Now i really get the badge of honor thing that involves your battle jacket or pants. Blood, sweat, and tears. It wasn’t a joke.  
The whole group got to one knee and crossed their arms, heads down. A wonderful gesture of thanks that had much more of a genuine feel than the regular “Thank you, California.”  
They retreated from the stage, every one of their faces aglow with peace and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buck dich means bend over in english


	3. In dem wir uns treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Maverick go backstage to meet the guys.

“Excuse me?” a large man taps me on the shoulder politely. “Are you Maverick?”  
“Yes.” i reply, very confused.  
“Daron Malakian has requested that you come back stage.”  
I startle and turn to Johnny for his opinion. He grins and motions for me to go.  
“Can he come?”  
“Sure.”  
I grab Johnny’s hand and clutch it for support as we make our way through the crowd. My poor feet are starting to hurt in my huge boots.  
We are led through a door. As soon as we enter, the smell of dirty ass and weed attack our nostrils like a bus with no breaks.  
Even the huge bodyguard wrinkles his nose in disgust as we gag.  
After some twist and turns, the man drops us off in front of a door and leaves us alone. I feel my throat tighten. Sweat breaks out on my palms, so i frantically wipe it away. Undoubtedly i’m about to shake a hand. Or ten. I realize i must be cutting off Johnny’s circulation, so i release him and knock on the peeling door.  
The knob jiggles momentarily before the slab of wood on hinges creakily opens to reveal Daron.  
Something is different about him. He doesn’t have that childish light in his eyes. Instead, they’re blank. Well, not exactly, they shine with adrenaline. Strangely, he doesn’t hesitate to look directly at my as before.  
Daron yanks me into a hug and shakes Johnny’s hand before pulling us into the room and slamming the door.  
“What happened to your lip?”  
I explain the fight with him, and he glares evilly and vows that if he ever sees the punck he’ll give him a beating he’ll never forget.  
The room itself is nothing fancy. The paint is peeling from the walls. A shabby couch stained with God knows what is shoved against one wall. Random spare instruments are scattered around the area, along with cloths, food, and sweaty guys.  
The first person i notice is Flake. He grins and approaches. I take his hand, accepting his handshake and return his smile. We exchange the normal hey-what’s-up-how-you-doing-it’s-nice-to-meet-you, blah blah blah.  
Then my hand is occupied with Olli’s. He is just the sweetest-looking person i have ever seen. He just lights up the room with an odd energy of optimism. I can’t help but to immediately liking him, and though we just meet, considering him a friend.  
John, System of a Down’s very own drummer steals my attention from Olli. they are exact opposites. Where Olli laughs, he frowns. I think that these to should really hang out more.  
Richard, he seems nice.   
“I really love your playing, sir.” i complement.  
His face just lights up, so i make a mental note of complimenting him more often. He is such a darling.  
Shavo, i can’t really speak to before he trips and falls. The whole room erupts with laughter. I reach down and pull him up.  
“Damn, hercules.” the voice is right behind my ear so i jump and fall on top of Shavo, sending us both back onto the floor.  
Till lindemann looms over me with a smirk. He bends over and lifts me up by my waist, setting my on my feet. In the whoosh of air the action creates, an intoxicating smell of wood, fire, and something distinctly male took over my senses. His stubble covered face is dark and shadowed, creating a menacing look that reeking of sex and violence. I stumble over my own feet when i take a step back.  
“Careful there. It’s wet.” Shavo said.  
Without thinking, i did a quick hand gesture. Everyone was confused except Johnny, who doubled over in laughter.  
“What?!” Till demanded.  
I blushed, fully aware that i had just embarrassed myself in front of this man who greatly sparked my curiosity. And could possibly kill me with one flex of his biceps.  
Till crossed his arms and waited for a moment.  
“It’s that’s what she said in silent language.” i got out.  
He grinned and his shoulders shook as he laughed. He had a good, hearty laugh. One that made him seem much less dangerous. It transformed him from someone intimidating to someone that i want to be friends with.  
The guys begged me to teach them how to do it, so i spent at least five minutes showing them how.  
The crowd sort of separates and branches of into pairs of two or three who talked and laughed gayly. I stood alone, fidgeting and trying to seem like i don’t care about any of this. I mindlessly run my hand over my head and move my hair out of my face. Ugh. it’s kinda greasy from all of the sweating i had been going. The roots pull as i tie it in a bun at the top of my head.  
Serj approaches me, noticing my obvious discomfort, and we began a conversation of favorite bands. Mine, coarse, are in the room. It turns out that we both agree that some metalheads take the genre way too seriously. He says that people take so much more meaning than he originally intended his music to have. People ask him crazy questions that he doesn’t even know how to answer.  
In one conversation, i know how tired he is of people. He has a certain glow about him on stage, when the music flows through him. The second people start bombarding him, he losses that light and a sheen of weariness shadows his face. Serj holds himself differently than Daron, or even John. his shoulders sag, he drags his feet. A ghost of a smile is plastered onto his lips.  
I look over at Johnny's in a conversation with the other John. they both have a smile on their faces. They make intricate hand gestures to help keep the topic flowing. Already, i can see a change in Johnny. He seems much happier to be out of the cooped up shop with his father loomed over his shoulder. Just to talk to another human besides his father and i must be a huge relief.  
I guide the drained Serj to the gross couch and sit with him for a few moments before he begins nodding off. My lips part to say something, but the man is asleep. I smile and pat his head softly before realizing how creepy that was and standing up quickly, promptly backing up into none other than Till. Is electrifying smell attacks me once again and i can’t help but to feel aroused and frightened at the same time. He just emits something purely dominant and male. I am utterly intimidated.  
“You sure are clumsy.” he smirks, holding onto my arms to keep me steady. His huge palms feel like plush cages.  
“Yes. i get it from my mom, i suppose.” sarcasm is very evident in my voice. “My feet are killing me.” i add seriously, wondering why i did.  
“Well, i’m Till. “ he held out his hand for my to shake.  
“Maverick.”  
“You can take your shoes off if you want.” He looks sort of uncomfortable, which is an odd look for him.  
I feel my face relax at the offer and immediately sit beside the now unconscious Serj to remove my confining combat boots.  
“Is that a fashion statement?”  
A raise my eyes to a smirking Till, who is staring at my mismatched socks. One is black with bleach stains and the other is an old green and red christmas sock displaying “Happy Holidays”  
Heat crawls up my neck and spreads over my face rapidly as i tuck my feet under me and try not to show my embarrassment.  
His hearty laugh rings out. “Don’t hide them; it’s adorable!”  
That makes me put on a face of stone, well, more like a glare, but my blushing cheeks give me away.   
“Maverick!” i release myself from Till’s gaze and turn to Daron.   
His eyes are ablaze with adrenaline and excitement, still, but i can tell he is coming down from the concert high. He looks very handsome, even with his Steve shirt, with leather pants. His two little beards are plastered to his neck with sweat.  
The second he sees Till, the blush returns and he drops his gaze to stare at the floor. This goes noticed by Till, who grins and pats Daron on the back as he walks away and poor Daron very nearly jumps out of his shoes. I grin at his discomfort and make a mental note to tease him about it if i ever get the chance.  
“Hello. Thank you so much for letting me come; it was one of the best concerts i have ever seen!” i gush.  
Daron lights up, but suddenly he remembered what exactly what probably made it that way and turns bright red.  
“What’s wrong?” i tease.  
“N-nothing.” he puts on his own face of stone, willing the blush away.  
“Oh? Cause i thought that i saw a certain person turning bright red.” i grin evilly and poke him in the side. He flinches and turns red again.  
“I don’t know what your talking about. Please, go and be elsewhere.”   
My laugh spreads through the room, and i wrap an arm around Daron’s waist to keep him from running away.  
“Don’t leave, i’ll stop.” i apologize.  
At this, his child like grin returns and we plop back down on the couch. I stare at poor Serj for a moment. Shadows plague his face even as he sleeps. I have to wonder, did he take on all of the adult responsibility for Daron? That would explain his extremely worn-out look. Over the years, he, Shavo, and John took on the brunt of the work, leaving Daron out of it. He kept most of his childhood innocence, whilst the others whittled away with work. Was that on purpose? Or did it just happen? I am vowing to try and help Serj if it is possible when Daron interrupts my thoughts.  
“Hey, Maverick? I was wondering if you wanted to stay over for the night? Just to rest and keep me company?” he must have saw my face as i thought with horror what that meant. “No! Nothing like that! Just sleeping! And not in the dirty way!” he shakes his hands back and forth in an effort to shake the ideas from my head.  
I laugh at his obvious regret in his choice of words and assured him it was alright.  
“Hey.” Johnny plops down in the floor, leaning against my legs.  
“How do you like John?”   
His face lights up and he rushes to fill me in with what they spoke of. He spoke with so much joy and passion that i berated myself for not finding him a friend sooner. He smiles more than i have seen in a long time, his eyes glitter with excitement.  
A glance at Daron, who is watching this unfold with a grin. He catches my eyes and we exchange a knowing look before returning our attention to John, who is chattering away. That look held something like a parent, and i know that he has probably taken up the motherly instinct to make John happy as i have. Anyone who meets the man can’t help it. Though his appearance reeks of intimidation and independence, once you look at him, really look, you can see a certain emptiness in his eyes that needs to be filled. And it has. I don’t know what caused that look in the first place, but i have worked to fill it with good. Others can sense it too. It draws them in like a call for help, disguised as a smile. A problem that can only be solved with happiness.   
Eventually, when the clock reads five in the morning, John talks himself to sleep. He lay in the floor with a tiny, satisfied smile that gives me one in return. I look over at Daron, who i find is also asleep.   
I get up slowly, as not to wake the three sleeping beauty's, and look for a place to crash. The only other piece of furniture is covered by a snoring Ollie, who is curled into a bawls on Paul”s lap, both of them snoring.  
All of the lights have been cut but a small electric candle that ‘burns’ over beside Daron.  
I tread carefully over a drooling Flake, and almost trip over John, who huffs and rolls back over, throwing an arm around Flake and is asleep once agains. I almost laugh, but i contain it and continue to find a place to sleep.  
Chill bumps crawl up and down over my arms, so i rub them in hopes of warming them. My eyes are groggy and my limbs burn at the tiniest bit of exertion.  
In the corner of the room, a large, rather deadly-looking coat lies unattended on a shaggy rug. Though spikes protrude from the shoulders, i figure this is the best i can do. My limbs practically sigh in relief as they sink into the warm carpet. The jacket won’t budge, but my arms demanded warmth, so i kept pulling.  
“God woman, you're going to rip my arms out of my sockets.” the jacket said.  
With a start i realize that the coat didn’t speak, but a man inside on it. Oh god, it’s Till!  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were in it, and i was cold! I apoli-”  
“Shh! Just come here!” With a huff, Till yanks me against his bare chest and wraps the jacket around me, zipped it up, effectively trapping me.  
Oh my fucking god.  
I am lying in the floor, zipped up with Till Lindemann of Rammstein. My surprise is so great i start to choke from holding in a breath i didn’t know i was holding.  
“If you don’t stop making silly american noises, i shall release you back into the cold to tug on another unsuspecting sleeping man.” he grumbles.  
I barely contain my giggles when i speak. “German people don’t cough?”  
He begins to shake, and i am very frightened until i become aware that he is trying to contain laughter.  
“Just,” he begins unsteadily, before shaking some more. “Go to sleep.”  
I grin and latch my fingers around the suspenders and snuggle more into the singer. I swear, i need an immunity potion for his smell. If i were standing, i would be shaking on my knees. Till groans and wraps his arms around me before tiny snores echo in my ears. I give a tiny shiver, though not from the cold before letting my tensed body relax.   
These men are better than i imagined. They seem kind and caring, though it has only been a short time. I really hope that our short relationship will not end tomorrow.  
The last thing that crosses my mind before i fall asleep is that i hope their true colors are not hidden.


	4. Kommen zu wissen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick wakes from a strange night and goes about an even stranger day. which guy do you ship her with? What about Johnny? any ships there? don't hesitate to comment the answer! i am really curious you know.

Soft rumbles echo through my body, sending vibrations down to my very toes. I feel like i am in a cave and deep within is a bass speaker that sends waves to me. Warmth captures me, and even as the rumbling continues, i reach for it, for the warmth. Soft and rough things scratch my body.  
When i finally gain full consciousness, the memories of the night before reach me and i try to sit up, but i am trapped by a jacket and the prisons of Till’s arms. A quick glance of my watch tells me it’s four in the afternoon.  
Johnny’s Dad is going to kill us.  
I whisper into Till’s ear, trying to ruse him enough to let me go. He responds with a tug closer. I can’t deny that it isn’t the worst way to be trapped.   
My hands have somehow wrapped all of the way around him to reach his back, but he is so big that they don’t touch. I have my leg tossed over his waist, which basically means He has one of his giant thighs between my legs.   
At this, i feel myself become instantly hot.  
“Oh god. I’m going to get turned on. Bad. this is very bad.” i whisper frantically before clamping a hand over my mouth.  
I move back until my vagina is not in direct contact with that sex machine, but i feel that my underwear is wet. Please don’t let it have gone through.  
I decide that there is no point in trying to wake him, he is out like a light. So, i just snuggle back into him and fall back asleep.  
My dreams are filled with some rather adult fantasies that revolve around him.  
Once i awoke, my face filled with heat and my palms began to sweat. Till and i are still quite tangled, but the jacket that once bound us lay a distance away on the floor. I looked up to see Ollie, bubbly as ever, making kissy faces at us and snapping pictures. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that Paul had drawn a big curly mustache on his lip. Paul stood behind him snickering. Wait, not just Paul, everybody.   
Beside me, Till began to gurgle. I can’t help it when i snort. Then i realize i’m in just as embarrassing moment as him, so, unwillingly, i get up and stretch my tired muscles.  
“Good morning.” i mumble, my voice deep and rocky.  
I cross the room and smack at Johnny, who is still asleep in the floor. “Johnny. Get your lazy ass up.” when he refused to wake up, i sit on his stomach and tickle his armpits. Tiny laughing sounds come from his throat. Then, he jumps up and yells, punching me in the arm.  
“You have to stop waking me up like that!” he glares.  
I return the punch with equal force and grin. “Nah, it’s too funny.” i make a face. He glares and stands, dusting himself off. With a huff, he puts on his sunglasses and heads off to the bathroom.  
Then i recall i am in a room full of rock gods and that i am shy. I plaster a look of stone and force away the blush. The boots squeeze my feet as i shove them on, so a make a mental note to buy a better pair.  
Till is still passed out on the floor when i grab the sharpie. Then, Daron is beside of me, giving me ideas of what to draw on my human canvas.  
With a small breath of relief, i see that Daron’s unique light is back in his eyes, and begin. The whole time i draw, i try and think of what could have possessed me to do this, but come up with nothing.  
By the time i get done, till is beginning to wake up and completely unaware. His eyebrows are filled in and a goatee from V for Vendetta is hastily inked on his beautiful chin. A beauty mark decorates a cheek.  
When my laugh hits his ears, Till smiles and opens his eyes.  
“Hi.” He murmurs, his face lighting up.  
“Hey.” now i feel really bad for messing up his face.  
“So, anymore yanking on unsuspecting men?” he asks, smirking.  
Heat practically radiates from my cheeks, but i snort. “Okay, that is now banned from conversation.”  
“Oh?” he teases.  
“Yes.” i cross my arms and pretend to be annoyed.  
I glance over at Daron, who has an unreadable look on his face. “Maverick? Do you wanna go out later?” he looks at Till for most of that. I am too surprised at the request to see the tension between the two.  
“S-sure. I guess.” i fluster. Wild thoughts of kissing, romance, and metal concerts race through my head at a million miles per minute.  
“Great.” he casts a glare at Till and walks into the now empty bathroom.  
I grin and look at my shoes. I’m going on a date with Daron! I look at myself in a cracked mirror and groan.  
“What?” Till asks.  
I gesture to myself. I am covered in dirt and sweat, i still have a bit of blood caked on my lip, and a few patches are dangling from my pants by threads. My hair looks like i dipped it in a liter of grease. I look absolutely terrible. I don’t even have a hair tie.  
“I can’t go on a date like this!”  
He groans and stands. Then he grabs my elbow and leads me out into the hallway. We walk a few doors down and enter a small room filled with cloths and a makeup table. He shuts and locks the door behind us and release me to thrift through the cloths on the rack.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like? I’m helping you get ready for a date.” Till pulls a few things from the rack and shove them in my arms.  
“I can’t change in front of you!” i protest, pushing the cloths back to him. He huffs and turns around. “Don’t look.” i warn.  
“I’m not a peeping tom. Just because i play with dildos on stage doesn’t make me a perv!”  
“It kinda does.” i tease.  
“Okay, maybe a little.” i feel his smile and return it, even though he can’t see it.  
When i finish dressing, i have on a really large Rammstein shirt and a pair of leather pants that i have to hold to keep them from falling in the floor.  
“It’s a bit big.”   
“Mein Gott, must i do everything for you americans?” he smiles and wraps his arms around my waist and begins to tuck my shirt into the pants, his hands lingering on my butt a little longer than necessary. Till’s face creases in concentration. His eyes narrow slightly and his tongue just barely peeks out from behind his sharpie colored lips. I have to remind myself that i am going on a date with another man when i have the urge to reach out and touch his jawline.  
While i was zoned out, he used a thick white belt to pull up my pants. They reach up to my belly button. He rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and tucked my pants over my boots. I look in the mirror and smile gratefully at the man, who studies his work with a look of extreme concentration.  
Then, he walks over to the makeup table and returns with a wet cloth. My lip burns when it touches it. Till wipes the blood away as gently as he can, but it still really hurts. When he finishes, i grab the cloth and begin wiping away the marker.  
His eyebrows lift in surprise. “You don’t need an excuse to touch my face.”  
My stone face cracks and i look at the floor in guilt while choosing to ignore the remark. “I kinda drew a mustache on your face.”  
To my surprise, he laughs.  
“You meet a singer, rock person, whatever you people call it and the first thing you do is cuddle with him. Then, you draw on his face. What a confusing group of people. Good Gott, so verwirrend!”  
He continues his little rant in german, so i just wipe at his face until he returns to my native language.  
“Just so you know, we didn’t cuddle. I needed warmth, and i didn’t know the jacket was occupied.” i protest, pointing at him with the now-black cloth in a disapproving gesture.  
“We cuddled,” he smirks slightly. “And you liked it.”  
“Nein, besides, i have banned this topic from conversation.” i say, using one of the only german words i know.  
“Ja.”  
“Uh-uh.”  
“Ja, because i know it.”   
“Oh, so now you have some kind of spiritual sense of other people?” i scoff.  
He leans down slightly to meet my eyes in a ravenous gaze before coming close until his lips brushed my ear. “Nein, i heard you say so yourself.”  
The words register and i drop the cloth. “You were awake?” i squeak.  
He nods and backs away. Till still continues to help me get ready, but i am stunned into silence.  
He puts some skin colored goop over the cut and when he rubs it in, it completely disguised the mark.  
“Cool! What is that?” i yank the bottle of goo from his hands rather rudely, forgetting the akward moment before, and memorize the label before he yanks it back.  
“I’m not done yet you impatient girl!” his mouth curves down in a frown, but his eyes convey a different story.  
Till continues to rub the glop over my face, then he sticks some mascara, i think, on my lashes.   
“Okay, don’t blink until this is dry-Oh come on!” he whips away the black that escaped from my lashes with a mock glare and harsh hands.  
“Sorry.”  
Finally, i look presentable. I’m about to walk out of the room when he says to wait, then rummages around before walking back to me with a look of triumph.   
“You can have these.”   
I widen my eyes in surprise. Two beautiful black boots are handed to me. A huge grin lights up his face when he sees my expression.  
“Thank you.” i whisper. I put them on, surprised to find that they fit perfectly. With no time to question that, i head back to the room to find Daron look nice and presentable.  
“Where’s the steve?” i ask, smirking.  
“I can’t go on a date in that raggedy thing with a pretty girl like you.” my insides flutter and do a few flips.  
“W-where are we going?” i say, way too flustered for my liking.  
“Well i guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”  
He leads me down the hallways. Daron reaches for my hand and grabs it without even a glance my way, but i can hear his breathing pick up slightly. My heart is beating so hard i hope he can’t feel it through my palm. I put on my stone face.  
Yep. this totally doesn’t bother me. I’m definitely not caring that i’m holding hands with a shred master.  
When we reach the parking lot of the venue, he leads me around to a metal shed. Daron shifts around his key ring for a moment before unlocking the chains and tossing them to the ground. When the door opens, i practically squeal. Three black muscle cars line the interior of the room. A camaro, el camino, and a mustang.  
I run my hand along the paint of each one tentatively, genuinely scared i might break it. I have always wanted a muscle car.   
“Which one do you like?”  
Without hesitation, i point to the Mustang. Daron strides over with a grin and opens the door into the interior, but that isn’t what i’m interested in. i gesture to the hood.  
“May i?”  
“Go right ahead.”   
A click goes out into the silence. The hood opens with a slight squeak, but nothing a little oil couldn’t fix. I fiddle around with the carburetor, tightening a few loose screw where i see them.   
“69?” i ask, without looking up.  
“W-what?”  
“The car. Is it a 1969 model?”  
“Oh, the car! I thought...never mind. Yeah. it’s that one.”  
I turn to Daron, who’s blushing like a madman.  
“What did you think?” i ask with my eyebrows raised, knowing full well, just to make him uncomfortable. I’m mean.  
“N-nothing.”  
“You have a dirty mind.” i point at him in mock disapproval.  
“Says the one who knows how to say that’s what she said in silent language!” Daron protests.  
“That’s just resourceful. Besides it’s funny as hell in public.” i say, returning to the amazing car.  
After a few more moments, i close the lid with a clang, wondering what to do with my black hands.   
“Say, you like cars?” Daron asks, flipping his hair from his eyes and approaching me, leaning on the car.  
“Yeah! My Mom was a mechanic. Had a thing for muscle cars. Rubbed off on me, i suppose. I love motorcycles, too.”  
Daron pulled his shirt off and grabbed my hand. Then, he proceeded to wipe the grime away like nothing unusual was happening.  
I lost my trail of thought in surprise. I tried not to stare at his chest, i really did.  
“You like what you see?”   
My eyes flick back up into mischievous eyes. “Huh?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah you heard me or yeah you like it?”  
“Both.” i find myself replying, surprisingly not even embarrassed. “What kind of place we going that you don’t need a shirt?”  
With a smirk and a glint in his eyes, Daron speaks. “I don’t think they’ll mind too much.”  
“Who’s they?” i question, raising my eyebrows as we slid into the seats of the Mustang.  
“Oh, you’ll see.”  
I shudder at the look on his face and turn my head to stare out of the window.   
“Maverick.”  
I turn my head back towards him, annoyed when my frizzy, yet at the same time, greasy hair stuck to my face. I spit it from my mouth and smacked it away, while Daron watched with an expression of pure amusement.  
Only for i would something stupid like this happen.  
“Kiss me.”  
I widen my eyes in surprise. “What? Why?” i whisper, utterly taken aback.  
“Because i want you to.” he stares at me in silence, watching to see what i will do. His eyes have taken to a look of observation, yet they hold the very small, but still noticeable tint of lust.  
“Why not do it yourself? Less awkwardness.” i stall, flicking my eyes around the vehicle trying to look anywhere but those testing, deep brown spheres.  
“What of life if not for some awkwardness? Even if you don’t do it, i’ll be happy enough to watch the tension unfold.”  
“You’re mean.”   
Heat crawls up my chest and fills my cheeks. Worry coils in my stomach. What if my lips are dry? Worse, what if they’re slimy? What if is gross and slobbery? What if he shoves his tongue down my throat and i choke?  
I push the thoughts away and grab his dark hair, marveling at the softness. His expression has changed to want, but he controls himself, still testing me. I think.  
My other hand travels up his chest, around to the back of his neck. I pull his unmoving head towards my face. My throat clenches and i accidently gulp. Loudly. I begin to blush even more.  
Daron grins and gives up, moving forward and capturing my mouth in a gentle peck. His lips are so soft, and i find my mouth moving of it’s own accord. Our lips move in sync, dancing together to a silent beat of music.  
The gentle kiss is short, but so sweet and caring that i pull Daron into a hug and rest my chin on his broad shoulder. He runs his hand up and down my spine, so light that it begins to tickle.  
“Stop!” i shrieked, laughing and backing away. The troublesome sparkle returns to his face and i know i’m in for it when he grabs my sides and tickles me relentlessly.  
I lung into the back seat and catch my breath. Daron follows me, laughing like a madman. The backseat door flings open and i leap from the vehicle, landing on the pavement with a thump before racing away laughing. From behind me, thuds ring out as Daron flies after me. My foot trips over a rock and i hit the ground with a loud slap. I get up and keep running as Daron laughs at me and picks up the chase. I spot of grass in front of me catches my eye, so i run for it, aiming for a tree with low hanging branches.  
“Don’t bother Maverick! I’ll get you!” Daron yells.  
“Yeah right!” i scoff, jumping up and grabbing a limb.  
But i am too late. Daron’s arms encircle my waist and he pulls me down, toppling onto his back. His arms cage and tickle my aching sides, ignoring my thrashing about. He turns over suddenly and begins tickling my face with his two little beards. When i can’t take it anymore, he stops and smiles down on me.  
His teeth are a bit crooked. His hair is wild. He has a crazy stage personality. But when he smiles, even just faintly, two dimples appear on the corners of his mouth. His cheeks raise and become bigger. His deep brown eyes light up. Goodness radiates from him.  
This time, i do not hesitate to grasp his neck and pull his lips to mine. When we part, Daron smiles even bigger.  
“That was your freebie.”  
“What?”  
“You got to earn my kisses, baby girl.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You gotta ask real nice.”  
“May i please have a kiss?’  
“I’m sorry, but your request has been denied. Try again later.” Daron says in the voice of a recording machine.  
He yelps when i punch him in the shoulder.  
“What if i say you have to earn my kisses, too?”  
“Never mind that, i do believe it’s later now.” Daron leans down and we kiss again. My stomach does happy flips.  
We head back to the car and i reveal in the feeling of the motor revving. Before we pull out of the garage, Daron whips my hair from my face and tucks it behind my hair in an incredibly endearing gesture that takes my breath away before pulling out and back into the sunshine.  
The car travels slowly around the entire venue before pulling in front of the door we had left.  
“Dude, what are you doing? I thought we were going on a date?” i ask, confused.  
“Who said we had to leave to go on a date?” he gets out of the car and tosses the keys to a guard who catches them in one swipe.  
He opens the door and holds it for me. I gag a tiny bit when i enter the smelly halls.  
“Be honest,” i begin after hearing the door slam as he follows behind me. “You just wanted to impress me with the badass cars.”  
“Oh, definitely. Did it work?”  
“A bit.”   
We march happily back into the small room where the men are currently in a massage train.  
Paul notices us first. He is sitting in the very back rubbing Johnny’s shoulders. “Late comers get in the back!”  
“Okay, jeez.” i plop down on the gross floor and begin massaging his shoulders. Daron drops behind me and does the same thing.  
“Ouch! Ollie, no biting!” Serj yells.  
The room breaks out in one giant snort. “Why are you biting people?!” Flake demands. “That is so wrong!”  
I catch a glimpse of Ollie’s baby faced expression as he turns and stares at Flake. “I couldn't resist.”  
“What the hell?” i whisper behind me.  
“They’re always like this.” Daron’s whispered reply rustles the hair near my ear, sending a shiver down my spine that he undoubtably felt.  
“Dear God, Shavo! Was that really necessary?!” Schneider, Rammstein drummer complains.  
“Ate that stew just for you, my friend.” I could practically feel his evil grin from back here.  
“If you don’t stop farting, i’ll, i’ll-”  
“Shut it you two, i’m trying to give a cutie a massage.” Daron calls.  
My face turns bright crimson at the compliment.  
“I want to change places.” Schneider protested.  
“No way! It took ten minutes to decide the order!” Till growls.  
“You just want to stay at the front!” Serj protests.  
“Ja, obviously. Now can it, you lousy englishman so i can enjoy this.”  
“I’m american, you fucktard.”  
“What’s a fucktard?”  
“Oh, nothing, pansy.”  
“Pansy?”  
“CHRIST!”  
The entire train continued in this way before it crashed. And burned. No one survived this train wreck. Ten minutes later, everyone was piled in the floor asleep. Again.  
“Daron. We have to go. Johnny’s Dad is going to kill us as it is.”  
“At least let me drive you.” His brows furrow and he reaches out as if trying to keep me here.  
“Sorry, we have a motorcycle sitting out in the lot to drive back home.” i feel sad. I really want to stay.  
“Hold old are you, Maverick?”  
“Seventeen. Why?”  
“Just curious. Goodbye, then.”  
I am hoping for a kiss, but he turns around and begins to walk away. “Oh!” he cries. Daron turns around and grabs my hand. He scrawls out a phone number that looks like a chicken tried to write egyptian hieroglyphics. “I’ll be in town for a few months. We can still hang out. Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” happiness bubbles up in my chest at the thought of still seeing him.  
He grins. Then i remember.  
“Are we still doing it?”  
“Yep.” he crosses his arms and waits.  
I scowls and glare. “May a please have a kiss?”  
Daron grabs my shoulders and pulls me into the most passionate, rough kiss i haver ever experienced. Though it was short, when Daron pulls away his lips are slightly swollen from the sheer force of our kiss.  
I turn and see all ten men in the room looking on with expressions ranging from amusement to bewilderment. The only one i really register is Till’s. He has on nothing. A look of nothing. And it scares me. Hey, i thought they were sleeping! Those little fakers!  
“So long.”  
“So long.”  
I link arms with Johnny and we leave the room with a bounce in our steps and a new found confidence in our movements.


	5. Kommen vom sturm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in forever. i had a tiny case of block, but i have a good idea of what will come next. sorry this is so short, but expect a very interesting next chapter. hehehehehehehehehe.

Johnny looked over at me with the most joyful expression i have ever seen decorated on his face. His hair is wild and as reverted back to its curly state, and his eyes hold the hope and excitement that something, anything will happen. For once in his life, he doesn’t know what will occur tomorrow. Neither do i. And we bask in it. We revel in. who knows if this will ever happen again?  
We have just spent the night with ten brilliant musicians. It is, utterly, the most exhilarating thing that has happened, and will ever happen again.  
As we ride, the wind whips my hair into my face, slashing and stinging the delicate skin. I can hardly feel it in my adrenaline filled state of mind.  
Happen. That word is one of my favorite words. The idea that something will occur. Thrilling? Terrifying? No one knows. Happen. A word laced with the unknown. The great perhaps. The knowledge that i won’t spend the rest of my life stored in the guitar shop. Today, my life is embroidered in ‘happen’, and so is Johnny’s.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?” Johnny’s dad emerged from the shop in a wind of rage. His face is crimson, and his palms are fisted to the point of the entire hand is white.   
“Shit.” Johnny murmurs as he throws one leg over the bike and steps on the ground as slowly as possible before removing his helmet and setting it on the seat.  
I have decided to let them haggle it out when Johnny’s dad wheels around and points his chubby finger at me. “IT’S YOUR FAULT! HE NEVER USED TO STAY OUT FOR AN ENTIRE DAY BEFORE YOU CAME AROUND!”  
Blinding rage fills my as i calmly remove my helmet slowly, trying to regain my emotions before i face the furious man. “It is in my knowledge that he, we, have never left for that period of time before.” Even to me, my voice is low and wobbly in pure, untampered fury at the way Johnny and i are being spoken to.  
He grins wickedly. “And he wouldn’t have started if it wasn’t for you!”  
I growl. Like, actually snarl. “He is an adult.”  
“Not in my house!”  
Johnny must have seen the wicked glare on my face that everyone saw right before i showed that punk at the concert my nose-crunching punch.  
“Okay. let’s all calm down. How bout this? We’ll drive down to The Shop and grab a drink to cool down. All right, pops?” Johnny intervened, wisely placing himself between the overly-baleful man and i.  
“No! It’s not okay pops!” He mocked cruelly. “Now get in the house. As for you,” he glared at me. “Get the fuck away.”  
I lung, but johnny catches me. Even though i know that if i do get my hands(and feet) on Johnny’s dad that i will regret it later, i still fight to beat that asshole’s face in. He plops me on our bike and shoves past his dad to grab the two emergency duffle bags that we packed for an occasion such as this.  
The old man taunted me the whole time.  
“Fort?”  
“Fort.”  
We sped off, leaving the surly fool of an ass behind us. The place of which we sealed wasn’t far; only a few miles. Lucky, Johnny grabbed The Bag, too. Dirt flung behind as we turned onto the dirt road the curved and turned through the towering evergreens and cedars. The woods and the trail used to feel menacing, but not anymore. We’ve come too much to be afraid.  
We pulled to a dusty spot and i did the honors of hurling my new huge boots into the kickstand, giving us adequate stabilization, before leaping to the ground with a thump.  
I am pleasantly surprised of the boots. They hold thick traction, in fact it’s so sharp that a leaf or two is impaled and stuck to their soles as we trek.  
Johnny paves the way. We walk for a few minutes before coming to a clearing. Then, we do what we have done a hundred times before; Johnny and i separate and collect fallen limbs, the thicker the better. I take charge of one side and he does the other. We overlap thick branches into a small square. After an hour or so, we have a wobbly structure that is just big enough to crouch in. after throwing together a roof made of dead leaf covered branches, we pile as much dead leaves into the little structure as possible. Then, we squeeze through the small opening and lay under the pile of comfy leaves, not talking.  
I dig into The Bag and pull out the tiny battery powered radio and play the songs that remind of us of peace and comfort. Mostly soft indie stuff.  
I let the music and the surrounding silence, Johnny’s warmth, and the things that have happened combine into an intoxicating feeling of both peace and dread flow through my core and into my very being.  
“General? Fire?” i whisper, hating to break the supernatural vibes that ache to flow more freely, seeping the air, in and out of our pores, but hating not having the heat and smell of a fire even more.   
“Yeah, Colonel.”   
We tumble from our leafy home and kick down our small sanctuary. We scoop away some of the dead leaves, but nether of us are really keen on getting them all. I grab a book of matches and some of our secret vodka, then we douse the damn thing and set the world ablaze.  
Smoke curls around and over branches and into the sky. Our music fills the air in a symphony that blends brilliantly with the crackling of the wood and the screeches of the robbins in the trees.   
Johnny grabs my arm and we run around the bonfire in tune with the orchestra that seems as if it were made just for us.   
Finally, we collapse with fatigue and the smell of alcohol burning our lungs, the taste setting our throats in flames.  
We are both drunk, but i don’t feel it. Willingly entering Madness is fun. But do we know it’s madness? Do we, the temporary mad men, really know that we are mad? I feel as if i should. But i don’t.  
No, i feel happy, relieved even. No, not mad. relieved.  
Darkness comes fast, and with it the stars and the end of our craze. The fire dies slowly. The melodies fade, no more crackling. No more birds. Just music.   
I toss my arm over the General and just breath. The feeling of euphoria fled with the vodka in my veins.  
Our breathing slows considerably and we fall into sleep, right there, on the forest floor as the last flaming red embare flares and dies.


	6. Unterrichtswunsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick and Johnny move into a new apartment and go to see the guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is about to get sexual real quick. nothing to steamy(yet!), but i'm still obliged to give a teeny warning. sorry if this veers off of the original plot too much;)

Johnny shoved an old falling apart cardboard box into my arms and shoved me gently out of his room. I guess he wanted a few minutes alone in the one room that holds his memories. The boots Till gave me jingle from the zippers snapping against leather as i trudge down the stairs and into the main Shop.  
God, i’m going to miss waking up in the mornings and playing the instruments.  
I throw the last box into the back of the tiny moving van and slide into the front seat after checking that Johnny’s motorcycle was sicure. A few minutes later, he slides into the passenger seat and we drive to the new apartment.   
Daron had helped us pick it out. A few weeks after we met, he insisted that i couldn’t keep worrying Johnny’s old man when a drugged up rockstar like himself whisked me away. His words, not mine. I agreed, reluctantly, after Johnny came. I couldn’t leave my buddy all alone with that ass!  
Gosh, dating Daron has been absolute bliss. He’s perfect. We kiss, go on dates, laugh. It’s so romantic, but he wants more. He wants to sleep with me.  
Yeah, i know. “OH NO! That sexy shred master wants to fuck you over a chair? How Terrible!” The thing is, i want it to be good. No one’s virginity story is ever exciting. It’s always awkward. I want it to be fun, not weird. So i have vowed that we won’t do it until i find a way to make it fun. He deserves that much, even if he doesn’t know it.  
Well, i haven’t found that way yet.  
Ugh.  
I drive around slow cars further into the busy area of the city, which i hate. I’m a country girl. I know, california girls can’t be country. But i am. I wasn’t even born in the country, but i spent a whole year and a half with my uncle in virginia. We lived out on a dirt road near a little creek beside a cow field. It wasn’t ours, but hell, i still loved those bessies’.  
He was the one got me so into the metal scene. He taught me all of the politics, bands, beliefs. At the same time, he also taught me how to hunt. To be in the wild, away from the city.   
God i miss him.  
We pull up to our tiny building. It looks out of place around the other giant buildings and stores, but i like it. It feels homey.  
The unloading takes over two hours, and when it’s over we are drenched in sweat.  
Man, what’s the point of having giant german friends if they’re not going to help me move?  
*beep*  
I glance at my phone.

Daron; hey pretty thing, u want to come over?

Me; i don’t know, someone wasn’t hear to help me move….

Daron; shit. My bad, i thought that was going to be on monday.

Me; It is monday!

Daron; U mad?

Me; nah, i’ll come. U really need a calendar, you lazy thing.

Daron: probably. Later baby girl.

Me; see ya cowboy.

“Who are you texting?” Johnny grins, knowing full well who i am talking to. Who else makes me grin like an idiot?  
“Daron.” i practically sigh.  
“Man! You’ve got it bad, Colonel!”  
“Shut it, General dumbass. Do you want to come over to Daron’s with me?” i ask, almost regretting it when he slaps on his trouble-making smile instantly.  
“Yep-Don’t give me that look! It’s too late; i’m coming. Possibly literally.”  
“Damn it! Do you know what kind of disturbing images are bombarding me now? Besides, Serj is straight. I think.” i cringe.  
His eyes glittered mischievously. “Not for long.” He laughs with mock evil and taps his fingers together before turning and skipping into his room.  
Johnny came out last week, and already he seems so, so much happier. I think he was just happy i’m so cool with it, from the relief on his face when he told me. Now he’s becoming brave, and little comments on guys assault me ruthlessly. I love the man, but damn, gay sex is (Secretly!!!!) a ‘kink’ of mine, and i don’t appreciate those sexy things replaced by my little cinnamon roll, Johnny.  
I speed walk into the bathroom and lock the door. A moment later, a bang resounds through the room.  
“Eat it, nerd!” i yell.  
“I wanted to take shower first! You always use up the cold water!” Johnny’s muffled yell barely reaches me. “NO one takes a shower that long!”  
I laugh and strip, stopping to look in the mirror. My curly red hair cascades over my shoulders and down my spine, ending at the small of my back. I have a bit of a gut and my thighs don’t look like toothpicks, but i’m not fat. Just a little chubby. My face, oddly, is pretty angular. I have obvious cheekbones, but not Malificent obvious. That would be fucking strange. My eyes are big enough, and light blue. I think they’re creepy. Who would want to look at someone with bug eyes? Ick. The red hair blue eyes thing clashes weirdly.  
I hop into the cool water and dump half the bottle of shampoo on my hair. God, washing that fucking mane takes forever.  
After a few minutes, i finish washing. I peak over the curtain to check the time. I still have an hour.  
After a few more minutes in the bathroom, i come out wearing leather skinny jeans and a plain black tee shirt. My hair is teased on the top and pulled back on the sides, creating a really cool looking faux hawk. I have braided random strands and stuck little silver hoops in them. The overall effect is celtic warrior.   
Me likey.  
I strut confidently into my room and lace up my awesome boots before downing a shot in the kitchen while waiting for Johnny.  
“Let’s hit the road, Maverick.” Johnny sings.  
Soon enough, we’re pulling up outside of Daron’s(and SOAD’s) huge fucking apartment.  
I ring the doorbell and fidget in anticipation.  
“Hey Baby Girl.” Daron smiles and pulls me into a short but heated kiss.  
Poor baby. Sexual frustration isn’t the best look on him.  
“I invited the guys. Hey johnny.”  
When he mentions that, i peek around his shoulder and fill my eyes with the other nine men piled around the room. More specifically, i notice how Serj manages to stare very intently at the floor.   
A sly smile over takes my face and suddenly i have a new mission.   
Heh.  
“Damn you, Maverick! You were supposed to come and see me-” Till cuts himself off. “Us, a week ago!”  
“My bad, i was kinda sorta busy.” i blush and gaze at Daron’s shoes.  
“You missed it! We made Till piss himself!” Paul shouts.  
“You should have seen his face!” Richard giggles, but they are promptly cut short when Till shoves his face into the back of a couch.  
“I did not!” Till growls.  
“He did too!” Flake runs to the other side of the room.  
“I still have my Tildo! You wanna do Buck Dich?!” Till grabs his crotch in a ‘menacing’ gesture. Flake squeaks and runs behind the couch.  
“No way! Besides, you only have a dildo because you don’t have a real dick!” Flake murmurs loud enough for me to hear.  
Till frowns and turns to me for help before an unfortunately well known expression crosses his face. I gulp, because i know what will come next.  
“I would show you, but it’s not considered polite in public.” he smirks in my direction, then jogs into the bathroom to do god knows what.  
I turn bright red and my ears feel like they’re going to burn off. One would think after hanging around a musical porn star that i would get used to comments like those.  
I wish.  
The guys continue to banter, and Daron and i can continue to hear them even after we sneak off into another room.  
“Sorry i forgot to help you move in.” Daron sits in the floor against the wall and pulls me down with him.  
“It’s cool; Johnny helped.” i reply, crawling onto his lap and wrapping my legs around his waist.  
“Do you like the place well enough?”  
“Yeah. it’s cool to have my own bed.”  
“What do you mean? Didn’t you sleep in one before?”  
“No, i slept with Johnny.”  
“What?” Daron’s eyes begin to smolder.  
“Yeah. you know we’re just friends. Don’t get all possessive on me here. I hate it when people do that.”  
“You mean to tell me that you have been sleeping in a bed with another man? Are you cheating on me!?”  
“Seriously?” i scoff, amused. “Don’t you think that if i was, i wouldn’t tell you that we sleep in the same bed?”  
“Oh.” Daron sheepishly shrugs his shoulders.  
“Right.”  
I lean up and kiss his nose sweetly, forgiving him. He rests his hands on my hips and slides his thumbs under my shirt, rubbing circles on my skin. I jump and giggle.  
“Stop it! You know i’m ticklish!”   
“Really? I wasn’t aware.” Daron’s voice lowers to an astonishingly deep pitch and i practically melt into his lap, forgetting to be ticklish.  
My breath hitches in my throat, and my mouth is suddenly dry. Daron’s eyes dilate immensely, and the setting changes drastically in moments.  
His hands stop their innocent affections and wander up teasingly to play with the hem of my bra.  
“Daron…” I warn.  
“Hmm?” He isn’t really paying attention. His entrancing brown eyes are gazing wear they shouldn’t be.  
He stops looking at my body and finds my eyes. In moments, he pulls my head to his and we lock lips in a tongue filled kiss. Daron pushes me gently onto the floor and grips my waist with one hand and tangle his fingers into my hair with the other. His erection pushed into my thigh.  
“Wait.”  
Daron stops and look at me sadly. “What is it? Don’t you want me, Maverick?”  
I laugh. “God yes! But, i…” i feel weird voicing what i want to say.  
“What?”  
“I’m a virgin.”  
His eyes widen in surprise. “Really? I would have never thought-”  
“Hey!”  
“That wasn’t an insult, i swear! You’re just so fucking sexy. Like, you drip, no, leak sex appeal.”  
I’m not sure if i should be flattered or start worrying if i dress like a slut.   
“Yeah, well thanks? Anyway, i kinda want to make it special. No, not the normal crazy virginity thing that everyone carries on about. It’s just that i feel like if i don’t know some things first, it won’t be fun, and i want it to be, ya know, pleasurable.”  
“Honestly, just doing it will be pleasure enough for me.” He sees the look on my face. “But of course, i’ll be good to you! I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt or suck, heh. Suck. anyway, that’s not what i meant. I just, um. You’re just so hot that it will be enough for me just to do it. Like, you’re so fucking beautiful and interesting that nothing different has to be done-does this make sense?”   
“Not really.” i feel upset. Is he just with me because he thinks i’m hot? “We’re not doing anything until i’m confident enough to feel that it will be mind blowing.”  
I stand up and leave the room, running smack dab into, you guessed it, Till. i smack his chest in frustration.  
“Were you eavesdropping?!” my growl startles him a bit.  
“A little.” He looks and the floor.  
“How much did you hear?” i demand crossing my arms, too angry to be embarrassed.  
“I’m guessing the stuff that you didn’t want to be heard.”  
I shove him roughly and stalk away, grabbing someone’s cigarettes and slamming the apartment door.  
Outside, the air is hot and muggy, making me immediately regret the jacket. Whatever. I’m too lazy to take it off anyway.  
The smoke flares up for a moment before going down again.  
Is that how my relationship with Daron will be? Hot and exciting and bright, then spiraling down into boredom? I know i’m upset over nothing really, but a few tears escaped anyway.  
“I’m sorry, Maverick.” Till’s deep voice pierces the silence and i jump, nearly dropping the smoke.  
“It’s fine, my german friend. I’m not mad at you.” i try and blow a smoke ring, but fail.  
“For the record, i could help.”  
“With what?” i turn towards him curiously and find that he is closer to me than i expected.  
“With sex.”  
“I’m not going to cheat on Daron!” i snarl, flicking ashes at him.  
“I didn’t offer that. I could just tell you some things.” his expression holds that of nonchalant dismissal. Yeah, like i’d fall for that.  
“Do you mean like a mentor?”  
He smiles. “Of sorts. Mein Gott, i obviously know a thing or two.”  
“Obviously. You’re a musical porn star.” i mutter.  
His bellowing laugh resounds through the near empty city streets like light in dark. “All this time, you saying that you’re a fan, and you think of me that way?! Ha!”   
I smile, punching him on his huge leg-arm. “You literally have a giant penis-shaped canon that has shot at least a million people with bubbles. How can i not?”  
His roar rings out again, this time with a laugh of my own.  
“Does this mean i have a sex mentor now?” i ask, puzzled.  
“Yep.”  
“Huh.”  
I pat him on the shoulder and return into the building in a much better mood.  
“Hey Maverick! Come play Fuck you!” Richard shouts.  
“What’s that?” i giggle.  
“Go fish, but you say fuck you.” John grumps.  
I laugh and head to the bathroom. When i open the door, i gasp. Serj is leaning against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut and his head tossed back. His blazer is on the floor in a lump beside Johnny, who is on his knees, sucking the skin above Serj’s waistline, one hand digging into the standing man’s side while the other unzips his fly.  
A deep throb of want runs through my veins, but i leave before either notice me. After composing myself, i join the card game.  
The rest of the night, i can’t keep my thoughts from picturing the way Serj had his mouth slightly agape as my best friend was about to suck his cock.  
There went my gay sex kink.


	7. erste Stunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick goes to her very first lesson.........

*ring*  
I grab my phone and answer it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Maverick. Are you still serious about the teaching thing?” Till asks through the phone  
“Yes, why?” i walk into the kitchen and grab some orange juice from the fridge.  
“Well, i’m free at the moment. Do you want to come over?”  
“Cool. that’s fine. Just gimme a minute to get ready.” i pour the orange liquid into a cup and gulp half of it down in one go.  
Till gives me the address to his house. I write it down and hang up the phone, trying to wipe off the happy grin that threatens to split my face in half.  
Outside of my closet, i tap my foot and think. What does one wear to see their sex mentor? Ha! I’d like to see what Google would answer to that.!  
After fishing around for a while, and after plenty of horrific choices, i emerge from my newly destroyed closet in an Iron Maiden tee shirt that is freaking gigantic tucked into a black skater skirt. I haven’t worn a skirt in ages, but i suppose that now is a good enough occasion. I yank on some tall socks that reach to my lower thighs and attach them to two garters. My boots and skull pendent necklace complete the outfit.  
I look really different from usual, when i can rarely be bothered to put on pants. Seriously, Johnny yells at me constantly.   
Nerves bubble to the surface, but my ener Goddess is doing backflips. Thankfully my skirt is absorbent and my sweaty palms are momentarily dried.   
The trip there is largely unmentionable. I ring the doorbell to the large house and wait, trying to sort out the very different emotions running rampant through my head.  
It’s a beautiful place; white with black doors and shutters. It reaches up two stories and has large arching roofs and balconies.   
“Hallo.” Till opens the door with a bright smile. His black messy hair sticks up in odd places and flows over his forehead and into his eyes. He has on very worn jeans with naturally- created holes and a plain black tee shirt that is tight enough to accent his tasty looking muscles. I realize with amusement that his feet are bare, and he hops a little when they hit the sun heated porch.  
“Hi.” i reply nervously.  
“Hi yourself.” he repeats.  
“Pretty sure you’ve said that.”  
“Come in then, grumpy.” He grins even wider.  
I audibly gasp when i see the interior. A high ceiling is adorned with chandeliers that light the hallway. Random fur carpets line the floors, and some small tables decked in candles and nick-nacks are stationed against the walls. In the main room, a U-shaped black leather couch big enough to seat ten people dominate the area. Giant blown up canvases of Rammstein’s album cover art decorate the walls, along with three electric guitars and some family photos. There is a huge stone fireplace in the corner. The whole look is very classy and elegant, which is something i didn’t expect.  
“Wow. Till, I, it’s beautiful.” I stumble over my words in my surprise.  
“Thank you, Maverick.” his face is aglow with pride and something i can’t place.  
He grabs my wrist and pulls me along his gorgeous home until we come along a door that is purely painted black.  
He opens the door and reveals a room that is much more Till like. Music equipment cover one wall and half of the room. On the other half, a deep, comfy-looking black love seat is positioned in front of a monster tv and sound system. Row upon row of cds and dvds line the walls from the ceiling to the floor.  
“Have a seat.” Till gestures to the couch and saunters over to a mini fridge.  
I place the backs of my knees to the back of the couch and flop backwards, my legs in the air and my head upside down.  
Till sits beside me normally, amused and hands me a soda. “You know, you are wearing a skirt.”  
Heat crawls up my face. “Oh. right. I forgot.” i turn so my legs are across his lap. “Don’t wear these vile things often.”  
“Oh? I couldn’t tell.” Till rolls his eyes. “Fucking tom-boy.”  
“How rude! I am merely, um, not girly!” i protest.  
“More like un lady like.”  
I smack him with a pillow. “Your opinion is moot.” i grumble.  
He gasps dramatically, throwing his arm across his forehead. “How dare you, Maverick Elizabeth i-don’t-know-your-last-name! I am your personal sex education teacher, and i demand respect!”  
“Moot.” i argue as seriously as i can with his adorable boyish humor.  
We sit in an awkward silence for a moment.  
“How am i going to teach you anything if i can’t show you?” Till asks.  
“I don’t know. Just explain the basics.” i reply uncomfortably, wishing he hadn’t said anything about showing me stuff.  
“When a man loves a women very much, and they really care about each other, sometimes they like to have what’s called sex. That’s when a penis and a vagina have contact-”  
“Not that basic, fucktard.” i interrupt Till’s oh-so-amusing little intro.  
Till smirks and crosses his arms. “What do you want to know?”  
At this i blush. What do i want to know? “I-i, don’t really know.”  
“Tsk tsk tsk. How am i going to help you then?”  
“I don’t know. Um, what makes it fun?”  
Till thinks for a moment. “When i shove my dick into something.”  
“How original. Seriously though.” i press, getting seriously annoyed.  
“I guess when i really like someone, and they give good blow jobs. Oh! And rimming, i like that too!” He says with excitement lacing his voice.  
“What’s that?” i ask, tapping my fingers on my knees. I smile at the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. Yes! He’s telling me something i don’t know!  
“Well, Daron’s straight, so i don’t think you’ll need to learn that. But, for future reference, it’s like when you eat a chick out, but in the ass. And on a guy.”  
My face heats up and my shirt collar begins to feel too tight. “Oh, does that mean you’re gay? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Nah, i’m bi.” he waggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.  
I ignore him very badly. “How do you give a blow job anyway?”  
Till get’s up and goes to the fridge, then returns with a huge fucking cucumber. “Here.”  
I take it and dread what i’m probably going to be doing with it.   
“Okay, so the goal is to take as much into your mouth as possible, at least for now. Try not to puke.”  
“Should i be worried that i came here for sex advice and you just happen to have a gigantic fucking cucumber in your mini fridge?”  
He grins impishly. “Probably.”  
I can’t help but become extremely aroused at the tone of his voice, and the desire pooling in my stomach is very distracting. I glare before tentatively shoving the damn thing down my throat, in which i promptly gag and nearly hurl.  
“No! Do it slower! Tease him! It’s no fun when you do it so fast in the beginning!” Till fusses.  
“But i thought the goal was to-”  
“Change of plans. Just lick it for now, sheesh.”  
I stick my tongue out and poke the vegetable.  
Till jerks it from my hands and takes a long, slow swipe of his tongue from the base to the tip, where he sucks on it for a moment before pulling off with a loud pop, extremly sexy. “Do that.”  
“I don’t want to lick your spit.” i say in disgust.  
“Don’t be a pussy, just do it.”Till sighs.  
“Just because i have one doesn’t mean i am one.” i take one last look at the cucumber before doing exactly what he just did, to the pop at the end.  
“Perfect! Now, start pushing it in farther. Make sure you use your tongue.”  
I do as i’m told and push it in farther, trying to relax my throat and take in more at the same time. When it hits the back of my throat, i choke a bit, but push as much in as i can without suffocating.  
“N-now hold the base and move it in and out.” Till’s voice is really deep, but i ignore it.  
I shove the cucumber down farther and then pull it out, pausing to lick the tip like i did in the beginning. I do it faster and faster, before stopping and looking over at my ‘teacher.’  
Till’s eyes are dilated and he has his legs crossed, an action i have never seen him do before. His hands grip the armrest of the chair in a white knuckled grasp. He gulps and motions for me to continue.  
The whole time i suck on the veggie, i can’t help but to feel his eyes on me.  
“Ugh! This is stupid! I feel like a moron! Is doing this for real going to be like this? If so, i can’t imagine it being very fun.” i toss the cucumber at him, and when he moves to grab it, i see a massive erection that he was trying to hide.  
Oh my God. is Till turned on by me?! Damn, he is really, really big.“Oh, don’t act so surprised!” my subconscious snarls. “You’ve see his dildo!” and i have; i saw it for sell with his album, along with the others from the band.  
“Trust me,” he mutters amused. “It’s a lot better when you hear the other party moaning their approval.”  
Woah there! This got sexual real fast! Okay, it’s been sexual. But it’s a little more obvious now!  
“Oh, um, i guess. Maybe i should go.”  
“No, wait!” Till shouts. “This is fun!”  
Okay……  
“Fine.” i agree, wondering what i have just gotten myself into. I can’t help but to feel guilty. Daron wouldn’t like this. At all. “Wait, no. i have to go. I’m really sorry, but i need to talk to Daron.”  
I stand and dust off non-existent dirt and leave the room, leaving Till with his hard-on and a sad expression.  
I rush out of the house and into my car, sad that this ended so badly. I can’t believe that i even agreed to do this! What a stupid thing to indulge in!  
But at the same time, i really, really want to have good sex. Maybe if i ask Daron, Till can still give me advice, but i won’t feel so guilty.  
That could work!  
Ten minutes later, i’m at Daron’s stoop and regretting this decision to come here.  
“Maverick! Come in!” Daron yells happily. “Ooh! I like your skirt, you have sexy legs, Baby!”  
I blush and bath in the complement. “Sheesh, you’re loud.” i grumble.  
“That’s what she said.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Love you too, baby!” Daron sings, making kissy noises.  
I laugh and shove him into his house rather rudely. Daron picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.  
“Hey!” i giggle, kicking his chest.   
“Ow! Stop that!” Daron laughs and starts to tickle my side. I thrash and accidentally kick him in the face.  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! are you okay?” he sets my down and i grab his adorable chubby cheeks, trying to see if i left a mark.  
“Yeah.” he groans, clutching his chin. I yank away his hands to see that there is no indication of pain, but there would probably be a bruise later.  
“I’m sorry, Baby. just, i flail a lot when i’m tickled. You should really hold me down better.”  
A slow, sexy smile spreads across his beautifully dimpled cheeks. My inner goddess does backflips.  
“Oh? I’m sure that could be arranged.” Daron’s voice is a low rumble.  
My breath hitches and i unconsciously clench my thighs together to offer some relief.  
I grin and run my fingers along his jawline, causing his breathing to increase. A feeling unlike any other takes over my senses for a few moments. It takes a second for me to realize what it is.  
Power.  
“Sorry, Baby. i’m here to talk.” i murmur, letting my breath brush across his cheeks.  
He frowns so large it’s immensely comical and i burst out laughing, letting my ‘powerful’ feeling go away.  
“I wanted to ask you something.” i began nervously, guilt filling my belly. “I want our first time to be good.”  
Daron nods wildly. “Yeah.” he breathes as if he has run a mile.  
I grin again. “Well, i was wondering if you would find it too terribly odd if i went to someone for advice? Not doing anything. Just talking.”  
Daron clears his throat and scratches his rumpled hair. “I don’t know. Do you really need to? Sex isn’t hard, pun intended, you just do it. You don’t really plan. Besides; it’s just nature. Your body will do the work and let you know what to do. It happens, and when it does, it’s marvelous.”  
I take in his words. I suppose he’s right. I mean, isn’t it a wild, animalistic activity in the first place? There’s not really any room for planning. Maybe i’m overthinking things.  
My subconscious glares. “Of course you're overthinking things! Let it go, Maverick, sheesh.”  
Ugh. i hate that chick.  
I do really, really, want to know some more about this. I know i’m going overboard, but i just can’t help it; i need to feel more prepared.  
I harden my goal and begin again. “I agree with you completely, i swear. And i know that i’m going way too far with this whole thing, but i feel like i need to know more. I’ve been kind of sheltered to this whole thing, so i don’t really know a whole lot about anything. I’m really sorry about this. I know you don’t agree.”  
“Who said i didn’t agree, Baby Girl? If you’re not ready, i get it. Regrettably so, but i do. If you need advice, go for it.” He smiles, then grabs the back of his head in thought. “Who is it though?”  
“Till.” i reply nervously, waiting for the explosion.  
But nothing is destroyed.   
Instead, Daron turns bright red and looks at the floor. “O-oh. it’s, um, Till…..Okay. he’s cute. I see why you want to-” He stumbles over his words adorably, then cuts himself off. “I mean! To you! He’s cute to you! Not to me, of course. You know, just, Yeah. okay. You just go on ahead with your….thing.”  
“Daron, babe?” i grin evilly, internally rubbing my hands together.  
“Y-yeah?” he stutters, still crimson and not looking at me.  
“Do find him attractive?” I say with fake seriousness.  
“W-who?” Daron hides his face in his hands and turns away.  
I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and kiss the back of his neck. “Baaabe.”   
“Okay! I’m sorry! I kinda have a teeny crush on him! I still really, really like you! I promise. It’s more of a fantasy than anything. Like teenagers with celebrity crushes. I’m sorry. I understand if you want to leave me, Maverick.” he hides his face in shame, the poor baby.  
“Aw, Daron it’s okay! Don’t hide, i understand. I’m not mad at you.” i sooth, running my hands down his sides.  
“Really?” he looks at me with the most sorrow filled look i have ever seen on his face.  
“Yeah, of course. He is fucking hot.” i sooth.  
“I know, right?” he says excitedly. “And his stage costumes, oh my god!”  
I giggle at his school girl-like crush and hug him tightly.  
“I still like you, Maverick. A lot. I really don’t want this to change us.” Daron turns serious, really quickly.  
“Me neither, but how does this even work? How can you date me while having a crush on Till? I really want this to work, Daron. I like you a lot. Seriously, i’ve had a crush on you for YEARS.” i giggle at the end, trying to lighten the mood.   
“Really? That makes me happy and creeped out at the same time….”  
“That sounds like a reasonable reaction to me.” i laugh. “Is it really okay with you for me to get advice from him? If not, i’ll drop it.”  
Daron blushes again. “It’s fine! Do you think i can come too?”  
“Oh my god. I have a sex counselor and he is Rammstein’s Till Lindemann, the metal porn star of the universe to help me get laid with Daron Malakian, Shred GOD of system of a down, and my boyfriend. Holy fucking shit!” i marvel.  
Seriously? How the hell did this come about?! My inner goddess fainted somewhere around Till Lindemann, sex, and Daron Malakian=boyfriend.  
Daron laughs, a happy, relieved sound. “God, i could only guess how you feel.”  
“Nah, you can’t even do that.” i tease.   
Daron pulls me up to his face into a searing kiss that leaves me completely satisfied before carrying me to the couch.  
I look up at my beautiful man and actually sigh. He is grinning from ear to ear, his cute little dimples popping out. His messy hair is sticking up in different places with bedhead, and his eyes twinkle with happiness.   
Daron wraps his arms around me and lays me down on the couch, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck. I laugh and toss my legs around his and pull him closer to me. His breath tickles my skin as he trails little kisses down my throat.  
Glee fills my body like water flowing into a hole in a ship, and I enjoy it thoroughly. I let my fingers tangle in his soft brown hair.   
Daron smiles and raises his head.  
God, he is so beautiful. I can’t stop looking at him, taking in every detail of his face, eyes.   
I trace his cheekbones and jawline, marveling at how impossibly smooth his skin is.   
His lips connect with mine and it’s like two pieces of a puzzle completing a picture. Daron’s warmth covers me completely before he breaks away and resumes kissing my neck.  
“I’m glad you weren’t mad.” Daron murmured in my ear.  
“Me too.” i reply, hugging him closer.


	8. Das Ausmaß der Zerstampfung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we swith pov to Daron's halfway through and get a little into his mind.

Das Ausmaß der Zerstampfung

 

 

“What?” i ask Daron, who is staring at me with an odd look on his face. I cuddle deeper into his chest.  
“Can’t you two give it a rest?!” Richard grumbled from the sofa across the room, running his hand through his spiked hair. He is so vain. “We get it; you guys are dating.”  
“You're just jealous i get to kiss a pretty girl everyday and you don’t.” Daron teased, kissing my forehead.  
I turn bright red and hide my face, embarrassed that i’m embarrassed after all of this time. I enjoy the heat coming off of him.  
“You’re just really cute,” He whispers, rubbing my arm. “Especially when you blush.”  
That, which in turn, makes me blush even more, but i uncover my face and grin, practically drowning in the butterflies that flood my stomach and the beating of my heart in my ears.  
“You are so mean.”   
That was a response that Daron didn’t expect. His beautiful brown eyes widen and his eyebrows shoot up his forehead, his mouth curved into a frown. “That’s the opposite of what i meant, Baby.” He looked away.  
“What i mean is, the feelings you give me make me feel funny, you meanie.” I rub my stomach in emphasis. I can’t believe i just said that. My palms turn sweaty and i advert my eyes.  
“God, Daron. You made your girlfriend constipated. That’s the fifth one. Really man, what are you feeding the things?” Paul widens his eyes in mock seriousness, waving his hands around as if he is trying to find the meaning of life.  
I start to giggle but i burp, and fuck, it stinks. I grimace. I smell it a second before Daron. He curls his mouth in a snarl of disgust and literally lifts me up and TOSSES ME ACROSS THE COUCH TO TILL.  
I scream in the air and hit Till’s leather covered lap with a thud.  
“Arg, that was fucking gross, Maverick, jeez!” Daron coughs and waves his hands around to try and dismiss the smell. I am still in shock over the fact that i, a seventeen year old ‘woman’, has been tossed in the air as if made of cotton.   
Damn, Daron is really, really strong.  
“Eww! Why did you throw the Mädchen to me!” Till growled with a grin, his voice laced with his thick german accent.  
“Because, you are bulky enough not to wound her with pointy german bones.” Daron stares at Flake.  
“What?” Flake cries. “I can’t help that i’m….what’s the word? Um.. SCRAWNY!” he defends after a moment.  
Everyone stares at his long awkward limbs for a second before he growls and we get the message and turn away.  
I remain in Till’s lap, curled up and comfy, despite the leather.  
It’s been a week since the first failed lesson, but Daron and i haven’t found the courage to ask Till for more advice. It has been interesting. Now that i know Daron likes Till, it has been much easier to notice things around him. He has never looked Till in the eyes in my presence. He teases him relentlessly, but not in a really mean way. Despite a tiny bit of jealousy, i find it fucking adorable. Till is completely clueless.   
After a while, i get cold, so i stand and stumble over to a comforter that’s residing under Johnny and Serj. flashbacks of Johnny’s lips sucking on Serj’s skin bombard me for a moment before i clear my head and resumed my task.  
“Off.” i say, my voice crunchy and full of sleep.  
Johnny and Serj roll off and i yank the blanket up, wrap it around my shoulders, stumble back to Till, and fall back into his lap.  
He grumbles and sets an arm across my back. The last thing i remember before i fall asleep in his hand entwined in my hair.

 

Daron’s pov

 

Maverick lays in Till’s lap, asleep, her eyelids fluttering as she dreams. Till’s hand braids a few random locks of her hair as he talks casually to John about drumming.  
Heat flairs in my stomach and i can’t help but to feel angry and so, so fucking hot as i see the two of them together.  
Till’s face is lined with strong angles and sharp bones, portraying menacing and sexy images that conflict. His heavily muscled arms pop from the sleeves of a black wife beater, and his legs are unclearly defined in his baggy black leather pants.  
Maverick, sweet, innocent, Maverick curls in on herself and poor Tills jumps. Her fiery red, wild curls cascade down his legs and over her pale cheekbones, entangling in his fingers and in itself, perfectly framing her beautiful features and Till’s masculine hands perfectly, wonderfully.  
Maverick’s legs, oh god, her legs, stretch out across the couch and point towards me. Her deliciously tight pants outline every curve, every line in a sexy black cloth. Maverick’s bare feet are far from perfect, calloused and browned from the dirt outside the apartment, but i could care less. It just adds to her wonderful character.  
She shifts and splays her arm into the air, sending it over her small, but very hot breasts.  
That’s it; i can’t take it anymore.   
I stand up and walk quickly into the bedroom, hoping no one saw my very prominent boner. The second the door is closed my pants hits the ground and i grasp my dick in a slow, delightful stroke. My groan pierces my ears, so i shove the collar of my shirt in my mouth, turning me on even more. I stroke it slowly a few times, running my thumb over the tip and moaning rather loudly into the wet patch on my shirt. I pick up the past, thrusting my hand over my hard on as fast as i can. When i feel the pressure building i stop. I can’t stifle the whine at my actions.  
I shove three fingers of my free hand in my mouth, lubing them up, before reaching behind me and probing my ass. I shove one finger in, bathing in the pleasure it brings. Soon enough, i stick in a second, scissoring them to stretch me even wider. finally, i’m wide enough. I think. I grab my black dildo that is hidden very, very well under my bed and shove it down my throat, groaning as it slides down. Then, i can’t take the self denial anymore, and i yank it from my mouth with a sexy pop and shove it in my ass. The second it hits my prostate, i’m gone. The pressure explodes and my body shudders deliciously as the orgasim racks my body and send me to my knees where i lay with a dildo in my ass and my cokc in my hand panting visciously.  
That’s when someone clears their throat and i sit up, ignoring the sore of my legs. Dread floods my stomach as i take in the noise owner.  
Maverick.  
She stands with absolute shock in her widened green eyes. Her mouth is fallen open, and her hands are resting on her chest, her hair standing on end.  
“I-i’m sorry, Daron.” SHe stutters, her face deep red.  
Shame and embarrassment fills me to the core. That’s when i notice her thighs crushed together as if she needs to go to the bathroom.  
I grin wickedly and stand, my dick still hanging out unnoticed by me, but most certainly catching her attention. She stares at it unmoving before i slowly slid the toy from my ass. I grunt accidentally, reveling in the way the little ridges in the dildo rub my entrance.  
I refocus on my girl, oh is blushing widely, crossing her legs together now as she stands, the small action flustering her completely.  
Suddenly, a plan forms and i am grinning evilly, as a make no move to cover myself.  
She suddenly regains her senses, wipes the shock from her face and turns to leave.  
“You liked it, didn’t you?” i ask, pride in my voice, along with undeniable lust. Maverick stops completely and makes no move to turn around.  
“Y-y-yes.” She stutters beautifully before leaving me alone with my pants on the floor and conflicting emotions in my brain.


	9. Seinen Wunsch zu bekennen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little talking session with Till and Maverick.

Maverick’s pov

 

I rush from the room in a confused, turned on, embarrassed whirlwind of crazy emotions. I ignore the stares of the men in the living room that fill me with shame and lug my blushing self out onto Daron’s balcony, shutting the sliding door behind me, moving out of the view of everyone and into the shadows.  
The cool night air hits me in a blissfully comfortable whoosh, cooling my overly hot skin. I pull out a smoke and light it, pausing a moment to marvel at the little flame that flashed from the plastic tube.   
What a bad habit. I got it from Richard, the vain bastard.  
I slide down the bricks wall and pull my knees to my chest, curling in a little ball. I’m not upset, really, just very embarrassed.   
The way Daron’s face turned an adorable shade of red and he scrunched his nose was so cute. I really shouldn’t be thinking this when i just saw my boyfriend cum with with a dildo in his ass. Oh man, that was hot. I shouldn’t have liked that near as much as i did, but damn. The way his hair fell in his eyes when he tilted his head back. The way the shadows cast over his cute chubby face, making him seem darker in the moment. The way his muscles tensed and the tiny moan that fell from his swollen lips that were clenched between his crooked teeth. I loved that. I want to see more. I want to see more with him.   
Maybe i’m ready. Maybe i don’t need Till.  
I look off into the city, it’s lights illuminating the sky. I miss the woods indefinitely. It’s been months since Johnny and i have last visited our woods.   
A pang of loneliness hits me like a brick.  
What the fuck emotions? I have a group of men right in their who care about me. Why do i feel lonely?   
I guess i just miss the trees. And the animals, Johnny with me. The music we played and the fires we built. Our forts. I really do miss it.  
One tiny tear runs down my cheek and i angrily wipe it away.  
Why am i crying?! What the hell?! Come on!  
The glass door slides open and Till steps into the darkness with me, his boots clanging slightly on the balcony floor. Light from the living room flows into the shadows, along with laughter and conversation. He shuts the door again and it’s only us.  
“Are you okay?” He questions, his eyebrows upturned and his mouth curved in a frown.   
“Yeah.” i reply much too quickly with my voice unsteady. Great.  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“No one with a brain would.”   
He smiles and slides down the wall and landing beside me. “What’s wrong?”  
I huff. “Nothing really. I’m just being over emotional. Women, eh?”  
He frowns once again. “Don’t be sexist, Maverick. What’s the problem? I demand it.”  
My mouth willingly turns up, and i find myself grateful of the very large german man beside me. “I’m just a bit homesick.”  
“You lived half an hour away from here.” Till raises one eyebrow and looks at me like i’m crazy. “You ran out of Daron’s room cherry red because you were homesick? Yeah, right. Glaubst du, ich bin dumm?”  
“Whatever that meant.” i grumble, secretly loving when he speaks german. “And for your information, you Dummkopf, it is none of your business what happened. But for the moment, i am homesick.”  
His face lights up. “You learned german! You can say idiot! Aw, my baby has grown up!” Till kids, pulling me into a hug and wrapping his long arms all the way around my legs and back.  
Suddenly, the mood isn’t light anymore. His smell attacks my nose, intoxicating me instantly. My head swims in the fumes and i am becoming a little wet. I unconsciously tug him to me by the lapels of his leather jacket, burying my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply.  
When Till tenses his muscles, i realize what i am doing and back away, heat coloring my cheeks in the shadows. Embarrassment fills me to the core and i can’t bare to look at him, so i stare at my knees that are still pulled to my chest.  
I hear him chuckle and look up at him through my lashes tentatively. He grins down at me, his cheeks dimpling in and his crooked teeth showing, reminding me of Daron.   
“Wow there, Maverick.” he pronounces my name with his sexy german accent, sending shivers down my spine. “Are you deprived of affection or something.” Till teases, shoving my shoulder playfully.  
I smile shyly and look away again. “I-i’m sorry, T-till.” i stutter nervously.  
“Don’t worry, leibe girl, it’s kinda fucking adorable.” He grins again.  
I have no idea what to say to that, so i lean back against the wall and hug my knees, picking up the fag i dropped and taking a long drag, pretending to ignore him and terribly. I glance at him every few seconds to see him with his head cocked to the side with an amused grin.  
“Look at me.” Till commands.  
I comply, forcing my blushing self to look in his pretty dark eyes, nearly shrinking in the process.  
“Don’t be so shy.” he demands.  
Well then. That was straight forward. I glare at him and flick ashes on his boots.  
“Okay, be shy, the angry version of you is not prefered.” Till mutters, running his large calloused hand through his fluffy dark hair, wafting his manly woodsmoke sent back to me.  
I swoon for a moment.  
“You know, i like hugs.” Till says.  
I look over in confusion. What? “Yeah….”  
“I could use one.”  
Okay…  
He sighs. “Ugh, americans are so lazy.” he pulls me onto his lap with one arm and wraps the muscles around me in a tight embrace. I sit with my back against his chest. I lean my head back against his shoulders in contentment.  
Happiness fills me as i curls up against him, breathing him in. “This reminds me of something” i say.  
“Oh?” i can practically see him raise one eyebrow seductively.  
“The day we first met.”  
He laughs, the vibrations echoing up my body. “When you attacked me as i slept?!”  
I smack his thigh, holding in the sound of pain at hitting a fucking rock. At least it felt like one. “I would hardly call it attacking. I was just in need of……..warmth.” i conclude, grinning like a dumbass.  
“Yeah, and i was in need of a butterfly. You just wanted to cuddle.”  
“Uh-uh!” i whisper-shout. I crawl from his lap and lay beside him, resting my head on his knees so i can see his face.  
“You did too! You wanted to cuddle with little ol’ me.” Till grasps his chest like a women in gratitude.  
I make a show of looking at him up and down. “There is nothing little about you, my very large german friend.”  
He grins wickedly. “Damn straight.” He waggles his eyebrows.  
I blush at the thought of his dick, but manage a come back. “It’s not the size of the boat; it’s the motion of the ocean.”  
“You wouldn’t say that if you were with me, you’d be too busy screaming my name.”  
Holy shit. I think my panties dropped to the floor. I gulp and am unable to answer, still trying to process that little comment.  
He smirks in triumph and he knows that he has won this round. “Well, now i know a weakness.”  
“Oh yeah?” i say unsteadily.   
“Dirty talk.”   
Fuck. that really is a weakness. From the look on his face when he sees mine, he knows for sure now.  
We sit in silence for a few minutes. I just stare at the fabric of his pants, picking at it occasionally.  
“Will you please tell me what happened with Daron?” Till asks after a while.   
“Do you have to know?” i ask, already knowing the answer.  
“Yes.” he sets his face in that hard mask that i saw when i first met him. No emotion, reeks of sex and violence. Determination.  
“Promise not to make fun of me?” i beg, picking at his pants more rapidly.  
“Yes.” he sighs, running his hands through his hair, aggravated. The woosh of air carries his unique smell towards me in a wave of arousal that could have knocked me to the floor if i wasn’t already sitting. On him. Ha.   
“You won’t tell anyone?”  
“What are you? In first grade? Just tell me!”  
I sigh in defeat and muster up the courage to tell the tale of utter mortification. “When i woke up and you said that Daron went to his room, i went to check on him. To make sure he wasn’t upset.”  
“Why would he be upset?” till interrupts.  
I growl at the interruption. “Because he might be jealous.”  
“Why?”  
“Because i fell asleep on your lap. Now shut up and let me tell you.”  
He waves his arms in a ‘continue’ motion.  
“Well, when i opened the door he was…..he was….um.”  
“Well?”  
“Masturbating.” i stumble, blushing wildly and turning to hide my face in his leg.  
Till guffles, his legs shaking a bit.  
“What?” i glare, mortified and confused.  
“That’s fucking hilarious. That’s just, that’s gold, Maverick.” He wipes a tear from his eye, banging his other hand on the ground beside of him. His eyes dimpled adorably.  
After he calms down, we sit in silence for a few minutes. Every once in awhile, Till’s breath would hitch and he would open his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. After a few more moments of this, i got annoyed and stared at him pointedly until he mustered up the courage to begin.  
Then he asks a question i’ve been dreading; “Did you ever talk to Daron about the advice thing?”  
I gulp, my palms turning instantly damp. Thoughts ran through my mind wildly.  
Oh no. i never talked to Daron about what i should say if Till questioned me.  
“Yeah…”  
“Well what did he say?” Till urges.  
“That i could do it.”  
“Really?” he smiles. “I”m glad to help.” he frowns suddenly, a new thought coming to him. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”  
“Well, it’s complicated.”  
“Just tell me.”  
“He wants to be there with me.” i cringe, waiting for him to bombard me with questions.  
Till shrugs and his glorious shoulders bobbed up, entrancing me with the small movement so completely that it was ridiculous. The worst part is that he seems to know. That knowledgeable glint in his creased eyes make me feel as if he could see into my soul.   
“I figured that much, Maverick.” he says, his breath tickling my ear, his mouth was that close.  
I breath a sigh of relief, thankful he didn’t ask why Daron wanted to come.  
“Is there a specific reason why he wants to be there?” Till asks.  
Fuck.  
“No! Well, yes, just nothing other than being a protective boyfriend, you know how it is.” i reply too quickly, cursing myself for my awkwardness.  
Get it together, my subconscious snarls. Sheesh, you’re going to give Daron’s secret away!!!  
He growls, but relents. Till rests his large, masculine hands on the crook of my neck, making me squeal and shove his hand away.  
He grins evilly. “Now i know two.”  
I huff in annoyance, because he knows my weakness and i know none of his. I hate being ticklish.  
“Well, you should probably go back to your man.” Till says, scratching his chin with one hand and releasing me with the other.  
I stand up, causing him to grunt when i push my knee onto his calf a bit too roughly. “Sorry.” i mumble, embarrassed, before standing up and walking into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since i've added a chapter, it's been a bit hard to see were i could've taken it from the last one.


	10. sorry everyone

hello guys. i know you have all been wanting an update for this story, so im sad to tell you that this probably wont happen. the truth be told, im just not really feeling it anymore. i have no idea how to continue. that being said, it doesnt mean that i wont ever update again. i may find another way to make it happen. this is the reason i will not be orphaning the work. i know that this may be dissapionting to some, and to those of you who are, i am very sorry. i will, however, be starting a new story with rammstien and system of a down sepretly at some point soon. again, i appoligize to those who followed my story and left all of their love. thank you very much for doing so. i hope i can find a way to continue, and if so, i will begin again immediantly. my new story on rammstein only: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11990964/chapters/27127578 


End file.
